


Fun in Cuffs

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: DJ SiSeN, Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Roleplay - Warning, Yaoi - Warning, light bondage - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Birthday fic for Amakai. Been to lazy to post it...</p><p>Pairing: Kyo/Sisen<br/>Warning: Yaoi, Light bondage, Roleplay</p><p>Pic drawn by Amakai <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fun in Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Amakai. Been to lazy to post it...
> 
> Pairing: Kyo/Sisen  
> Warning: Yaoi, Light bondage, Roleplay
> 
> Pic drawn by Amakai <3

Kyo got out of the car grabbing his bag out of the backseat. Slamming the door shut, he waved off Die who'd beenwell the only one willing to give him a ride home after the tour. After several months trapped in a cramped bus with four other guys they were all sick of each other. But Die was closer to him than the others, so the other didn't mind as much in giving him a ride home. 

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he spun them on his finger as he headed up the walk. The yard was disgraceful, the grass uncut for the length of the tour. Probably since he had made strict rules that no one be near his home while he was gone; which is why his frown deepened at the sight of his bedroom light. He had made sure to tell everyone not to come around for at least a week. On top of that, no one had keys to his place apart from Die. God he hoped that stupid red head hadn't lost his key. The last thing he needed was some crazed fan going through his underwell he didn't wear underwear but the point was still valid. 

Checking the door, he unlocked it, his eyes narrowing slightly. Setting his bag down in the front hall, Kyo closed the door and slipped off his shoes. Setting aside his keys, he started through the house listening for intruders as he made his way to his bedroom. He didn't hear anyone. Well he heard a few sounds in his bedroom but nothing beyond that. 

Searching all the rooms, just in case on the way to his bedroom; he found no one. It seemed that whoever was in his room was alone, or they were all in there. Making his way to the door, he kept an ear out. It only sounded like one person by the soft curses and grunts. Raising an eyebrow, he shoved the door open roughly only for his frown to quickly be replaced by a smirk. There on the bed was one sight he couldn't have been happier to come home too.

Sisen, a well-known DJ around the world, sat by his headboard, his wrists locked in place by cuffs. He wore a lovely little neko outfit. Black ears lined in neon fur sat atop the colorful wig the man wore. A stripped waist cincher matched a pair of black panties. All tied up with a tail and a pair of knee high boots. Apparently the little raver had been there a while since his wrists were red and scratched under the metal. It seemed his pet had been eager for his return.

Yes it was true. Though they couldn't often see each other, both with careers, the truth was three years before Sisen had shown up at one of his parties, a rare occurrence. After some alcohol and the both of them drunk off their asses, they'd ended up sleeping together for the first time. After months of 'slip ups' Sisen had finally confessed much to Kyo's amusement. But he did like the childish man so he'd agreed to take the man as his lover. They'd been together ever since.

"My myI wasn't aware I let in any strays," he grumbled out, the smirk on his lips belying the anger in his voice. Honestly, what was he to do when his lover acted so cute? 

Sisen's head snapped up, a smile brightening his features as his eyes fell on his 'master'. "Kyo-sama~ I'm sorry. I knew you were back today and I was in town andand" Sisen's sentence died off, a blush rising to his cheeks. His bright smile shifted to one of shy nervousness as he eyed the short man before him. "I justI wanted to see youandsurprise you. Are you happy?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow as he leaned on the frame of the door. "MyI didn't know cats could talk. Such a special stray aren't you? Or maybe you just aren't as into character," he said with a shrug turning as if to leave. He knew Sisen would never really let him go.  "Guess I'll just go sit in the living room. You're not that into it."

"No! II meanmew?" Sisen's voiced as he stared at his lovers back. He couldn't let Kyo just leave. Not when he was finally there and they could finally have some REAL fun together and not just over the phone. "mewmew" he whimpered; anything to make Kyo stay.

Kyo looked over his shoulder at the man mewing pathetically at him. Sisen had to be a bit desperate if he'd caved that fast. Thoughas much as he loved a bit of fight he did enjoy Sisen pathetic just as much. "That's much bettersuch a smart kitten," he praised turning around again to head back to the bed. He could see that slight spark in Sisen's eyes saying that the DJ was happy with the childish praise. If anything Sisen was a child most of the time, at least in mental standing. He wasn't stupid, justeasily fooled like a child.

Climbing onto the bed, Kyo placed his hand on Sisen's knee sliding it up. Sisen shivered a little mewling at the soft touch. If Kyo wanted a real cat for the night then he'd be happy to do it for him. Shifting a bit, he slid a foot out to press it to the elders groin rubbing him through his pants. He couldn't do much else with his hands cuffed to the bed. Not one of his more brilliant ideas now that he thought about it. He couldn't touch Kyo at all like this. 

"Meeeeeeeeeeew~" he whined pathetically licking his lips. Kyo had only just got here and he felt desperate. How could the man be so willing to torture him like this? They both knew he was beyond eager and slightly desperate. He wouldn't have snuck into the vocalist's house otherwise. But still Kyo sat there, his fingers teasing his thigh refusing to touch him beyond that soft pattern on his flesh, calloused fingers scratching sensitive skin turning Sisen's need up to a whole new high. But still the man did nothing. 

Kyo smirked rolling his hips into Sisen's foot. "Are you that desperate?" he asked only more amused at the rapid nod he got in return. "Should I please you now? How badly does my kitty need me?" he asked pressing his hips harder into the others foot so the man could feel his arousal fully. How could he not be hard with Sisen dressed like this and tied up in front of him? But then again, he had to be a gracious master too. His pet had done something so thoughtful even though out of his own need. Perhaps he should reward him. But damn did he want to draw it out a little more. He supposed that would have to wait until next time. He honestly wasn't sure how much more his lover could wait. 

"Mew~ mew mew~" Sisen begged a little, a thankful smile adorning his face when Kyo pulled away from him to strip himself. He could feel his mouth watering as scarred and tattooed flesh was slowly revealed to his eyes inch by delectable inch. He'd call anyone a liar if they said Kyo didn't have a fantastic body, muscled and strong, perfectly tanned and completely lickable. On top of that, he had a package most any man would wish for and Sisen was certainly wishing for it now.

Sisen flicked out his tongue into the air staring at the man in front of him. Kyo was so close but so far. His eyes lingered on such tantalizing, taunt skin. He watched as lean muscle rippled beneath the others skin as his master moved closer to him. Kyo was no idiot. The man would know what he wanted. But he was a tease and there was no guarantee Sisen would get it with how much Kyo liked the disappointed look on his face, especially during moments like this, crestfallen and horny. 

Kyo wrapped a hand around his erection smirking down at the hungry look on his lovers face. Sisen would take him, no questions asked. He knew it. The man lived to suck and with his perpetual oral fixation on nookie's, Sisen had quite a skilled mouth. Deciding to enjoy it for a while, he straddled his pets shoulders releasing himself for the others enjoyment. It didn't take more than a second before he felt plush lips wrapping around his cock, and even less before that skilled tongue was sliding over his manhood in need. After allneko's love their 'milk', don't they?

Sisen moaned around the rigid cock filling his mouth. He shifted his shoulders a bit to be able to lean even just an inch further trying to take the full length in. It didn't always work out though. There were some days he just couldn't take it all. Thankfully today was not one of those days as he felt his nose brush gently against Kyo's stomach as he swallowed around him. Small drips of salty sweet pre-cum dripped onto his tongue, a sign Kyo was pleased with his surprise. The taste of cum only leading him to suck harder, his tongue rubbing and teasing at the warm dick in his mouth. 

Pulling back, he let Kyo's arousal slip from his mouth with a soft pop. Squirming on the bed, he let out a pathetic mew. One look over his body and Kyo could tell the poor DJ was at his limits. Cock strained against his panties, flushed skin and breathy gasps only further proved his assumption. Sisen was needy and he was more than happy to oblige. Shifting back on the bed, he moved free of Sisen's body. Gripping the panties that held Sisen's arousal bound to his body, he tugged them down slender legs and tossed them aside. Pushing milky thighs apart, he crawled between Sisen's legs shifting his hips to rub their arousal's together lightly relishing in the soft hiss and faint moan it elicited from his lover. Sisen was more cat like than the DJ was aware, of that he was sure.

Licking his lips, he looked over the needy 'neko' before him. A little pain would do them both good, so he gripped the base of his cock pushing forward slowly forcing himself inside the unprepared entrance before him. They hissed simultaneously, Sisen from the pain of being so suddenly stretched without anything to ease it, and Kyo from the unrelenting heat and tightness surrounding his most sensitive organ. 

"Nghfuck Sisen," Kyo hissed out. Gritting his teeth, he slowly pulled back out and pushed back in. He could feel the DJ's muscles clench around him at the no doubt searing pain such an action would bring to the now raw entrance, but he was pleased to hear nothing but a soft moan fall from overly plush lips. Releasing the base of himself, he allowed his member to slide that last inch into his lover, a groan winding through his throat. Slow and steady, he rolled his hips enjoying the pull on his sensitive cock. It was ecstasy confined to the barest of tortures. The pace only further fueling his neko's need and his own desire. "Moan for me kitty," he grunted pushing in a bit harder. "Let me hearhow much you love master's dick"

Sisen cried out softly at the extra force suddenly put into the thrusts. His back arched off the bed, the muscles in his arms tightening as he pulled at the cuffs. His breath caught in his throat at the surprising pleasure hidden in each movement. It was maddening; promises of so much more beyond his reach. Mewling pathetically, he brought his legs up around Kyo's waist and pulled them tight. Staring up at Kyo, he thrust his hips up hard, desperate for that last inch of perfection just on the other side. If only his lovely master would give it. "Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew~"

Kyo smiled watching as wild desperation made its way into Sisen's eyes. He could see how much the other needed it. Licking his lips, he couldn't help a smirk rising to his lips. "Needy. Wellif that's how you want it." Shifting to brace his hands on the mattress on either side of Sisen's body, he set his knees for better leverage and let himself go. Each new thrust into the more than willing body was harder, rougher, and faster than the one before. It was not an act of love or affection. It was lust, desire; nothing more. Over and over, he slammed into his lover watching as Sisen writhed and screamed his pleasure for everyone to hear, all pretense to play forgotten. 

Together, they worked their hips taking nothing from each other except the most basic of primitive desires. It was pure pleasure in its most basic of forms and as true to each pleasure, it had its own rewards. One they both took pleasure in. As Kyo thrust into Sisen, the DJ arched up rather violently, the cuffs cutting into tender skin as the petite figure let out a scream that could rival the vocalists, his body convulsing as his orgasm ran through him, his cum spurting across his sweat soaked stomach and chest. The ecstasy of his partner only fueled Kyo's own moreviolent urges and with several cruel thrusts, he grunted deeply as his seed was shot into the waiting body beneath him. He continued to thrust through his own pleasure earning more pleasure filled moans and cries from his lover. 

Stilling, Kyo licked his lips, a soft sigh of contentment leaving him as weeks of pent up frustrations all but vanished. Slowly, he pulled away from the near catatonic man under him and leaned back. Shoving a hand through his scruffy hair, he glanced around to find the key. Spotting it on the end table, he grabbed it and carefully released Sisen's arms before trudging to the bathroom on weary legs. Dropping the key on the floor, he grabbed a washcloth and soaked it, making his way back to his lover. Crawling on the bed, he set about slowly cleaning up the other careful of the probably sore wrists and entrance. Once he was sure the now sleeping man was clean, he wiped himself down and threw the cloth aside before laying down. He wrapped an arm around Sisen's slender waist pulling him close smiling a bit when said man curled into him. "Good night kitty" he whispered kissing a cooling forehead before closing his own eyes and drifted into a peaceful, much needed night of sleep.


End file.
